Accessing electronic form data is typically from a traditional file or database system. Specifically, the forms and data incorporated therein are stored in a file system or a relational database system. Such a configuration often requires proprietary logic to be used to access the forms and data within such forms. Also, there is maintenance associated with storing the data in a given format to enable the proprietary logic to access the data. Therefore, access to the data is statically bound to its storage mechanism.